The Switch
by OfAngels
Summary: Sienna Bishop has a shady past. She never knew her mother, her father is a world famous con artist whose foot steps she hopes to soon follow. When she accidently stumbles into the world of heroes and monsters she brings a life changing switch.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Sienna's POV**

I breathed in the salty sea air as I walked along the Long Island boardwalk. The sun was just setting, casting a warm glow over every thing. I scanned my eyes over the crowd of people even though I had no idea who I was looking for. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes later a man in a charcoal gray buisness suit came up to me and leaned nochalantly against the railing. I knew he was my guy. He had dark black hair with hint of gray starting to show at his temples. His whole presence radiated power.

"Hello Mr. Reeves." I said.

"Hello Miss Bishop." He said with a thick french accent "Do you have it?"

I fished a silver flash drive out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"I must say, I am quite impressed with your age. How old are you, seventeen?"

"Sixteen actually." I said with a trace of pride in my voice.

"Yes, well I'm sure that I will find every thing quite satisfactory. If not..." He let the threat hang in the air.

"The paintings are all in prime condition. You will find their location on the flash drive and then I shall recieve my pay." I said firmly.

Alfonse Reeves smiled blandly back at me. "I like your spunk Miss Bishop I wish that I could have the pleasure of working with you again. Unfortuntley I have the orders to bring you back with me."

"How charming." I said through my teeth, silently cursing myself. Of course, I thought, this is what happens when you get sloppy. "But I'm afraid I can't let you kidnap me without putting up a fight, nothing personal It's just my nature."

"Of course my girl, I would expect nothing less from a Bishop. But alas I brought back up." And as I looked out of the corner of my eye I could see two men making their way towards us.

I let out a sigh."Very well." And I did what a pavement artist such as myself does best. I ran. I ran the whole length of the boardwalk and a parking lot or two until I snuck a look behind me. Cronie one and Cronie two where gaining. I don't know where it came from but suddenly I was in a forest. Weird, I know.

My dad taught me that when your being chased one of the best places to go is the forest. Now if your a normal person running away from a potential kidnapper then this will not apply to you. But I was a Bishop. I darted around tree's and lept over streams until I got to the edge of a strawberry field.

I almost made it.

I heard the shot before I felt the pain. It was the second time I had gotten gunned down but that didn't ease the pain at all.

"You shot me." I said matter of factly to Cronie one. He had gotten me right in the shoulder. I let out a curse or twelve and raised the .40 calliber that had somehow found it's way into my jacket pocket.

I didn't like shooting people but sometimes it just had to be done. I fired. It passed right through him. He laughed as the shock registered on my face, his fangs glistening. Wait, what?

"W-what are you?" His face flickered for a second and he had the twisted face of a monster, and then it went back to normal.

"Watch out Half-Blood, you shall soon be betrayed." And with flash he was gone.

I convinced myself that I had just been a hallucanation from my lack of blood and made my through the starwberry field. While I was walking I fastened a bandage from a strip of a fabric I had torn of the bottom of my shirt. I had to replace it twice because of so much blood. I was seriously begining to worry.

With gun in hand I made my way to an old blue and white farm house that was sitting on the other edge of the field. Surrounding the house was a sword fighting arena, a tennis court and an archery ring and a forge all swarming with kids ranging from eight to eighteen.

It looked to be about the worlds strangest summer camp.

Feeling alarmingly light headed beacause of my wound I stumbled to the back of the house where nobody could see me.

I sunk down onto the grass and rested my forehead between my knee's until the feeling passed.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming my way. I had to get out of here and fast. To late. A boy of about sixteen carrying a bow and arrow came right up to me. He froze when he saw me and then but his hands up over his head.

"Don't shoot!" He yelled backing up.

"Shut up!" I said stepping closer to him. He winced and I realizied that I had just stepped out into the view of everyone.

They all looked to the gun pointing to the guys head to the lovely wound on my shoulder where blood was now running down my arm and then back to the gun.

Ugh. I was feeling all woozy again. I leaned over and hurled on the guys shoes (Not on purpose by the way) and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Don't move" I said, then hurled again. "Sorry abou that. Uh... how about you just give me a first aid kit and I won't shoot you?"

I stumbled, dropping my gun in the process.

"Lovely, just lovely." I mumbled, fumbling for it. I clutched my shoulder. Why is it so bright out? I remember myself thinking.

Then darkness.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at the archery ring with Will Solace, he had run out of arrows and was going to get some more. Suddenly I heard him shout.

"Don't shoot!" I looked up and saw him with his hands over his head.

At first I couldn't see anything but a few seconds later a figure stepped out of the shadows, pressing a gun to Will's chest.

It was a girl. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen with curly black hair and vibrant red streaks. Her shirt was torn and a bloody bandage was wrapped around her upper arm. The look on her face was absolutely terrifying.

"Shut up!" She said wincing. Everyone was frozen in shock. I don't think anything like this had ever happened camp.

The girl pressed her hand to her head and then leaned over and, well, to put it politely tossed her cookies right at Will's feet.

I was starting to feel really light headed.

The last thing I saw was the girl starting to fall and the sun getting super bright.

Then darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Ok, If you thought the last chapter was confusing then this will be ten times worse. I will be leaving for vacation this sunday and won't be getting back until saturday so I won't be able to update next week. Enjoy!**

**Chapter two:**

**Annabeth's POV**

I dreamt that I was with my mother. Now if your a half blood then you know that we don't see our parents that often. I should have been happy but instead I was getting very frustrated. She was apologizing for something but when ever I asked her why, she would just start over again.

Then the scene shifted. I had on handcuffs that where cutting into my wrists and someone was leading me very rudely down what looked like a sewer.  
>They turned me towards a door that had seemed to have appeared out of no where and shoved me in. It was an empty concrete bunker with the exeption of a boy slumped over in a metal chair in the middle of the room. He looked about fifteen with black hair and dark green eyes, bearing a striking resemblence to Percy. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead.<p>

"What have you done to him?" I said but it came out as more of a croak, like I hadn't drinken anything in a while.

A man wearing an expenisve looking suit stepped out of the shadows. "Well Miss Bishop, we did what we had to do. But I'm afraid the job isn't quite done yet." And he drew a gun from behind his back.

"No!" I yanked myself from the guy's grasp and ran over to the boy in the chair.

"Jackson, can you hear me?" He lifted his head and gave a little smile like he was trying to be brave at least for my sake.

"Sienna" I could see myself in his eyes, curly black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Look we have to do something! There going to kill us." I whispered urgently.

"No, not you."

"Times up." Spoke the man from the corner and the guy from the sewer grabbed my arm and jerked me back.

"Don't you touch him!" I screamed.

"Oh, I won't." He threw the gun at the other man.

"Jackson!"

He fired.

I woke up feeling pretty crappy. I swung my feet out of the bed to stand up and was overwhelmed by nausea and a burning sensation in my shoulder. Then I remembered what had happened. Groaning, I lumbered out of bed towards the door. Why had I fainted like that?

"No my dear, you must stay put." I heard a voice from the corner of the room.

"Chiron?" I asked. And sure enough, there he was compacted into his wheelchair. "W-what happened?"

He looked suprised. "Why, that's the question that I was going to ask you."

"Will, and the girl with the gun, and..." I muttered helplessly.

"The girl with the gun? Yes, I _was _wondering why you had a gun.

"I didn't have the gun the girl did. Didn't you see her?" I said bewildered.

"Yes I saw you had a gun." His was voice growing impatient.

And then I turned and saw my reflection in the window. Looking back at me was the girl with the gun.

The girl in my dream.

**Sienna's POV**

I dreamt that I was with my mother. Now let me tell you, I had never seen my mother. Ever. My dad told me that she disappered right after I was born, that she just couldn't handle 'The Bishop family buisness' so I never asked about her.

I don't exactly know how I did, it was just a feeling but I knew that it was her. She had long black hair and starry blue eyes like the night sky. Know I knew where my looks came from. Her skin was pale and she wore a long dark dress like a Greek chiton. I was in complete awe.

She sat on a throne made of Stygian iron and stared down at me kindly, not saying a word for who knows how long.

The scene changed suddenly and I was kneeling on a cold marble floor. In front of me was a boy who couldn't be older then eighteen yet had snow white hair. A jagged scar like a claw mark ran down the side of his face and ended at his jaw.

He looked at me with such sorrow that even though I had no idea who he was I thought my heart was about to break.

I looked into his eyes and saw myself. I had curled blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. Tears where streaming down my face.

"Luke" I breathed.

I bolted up and almost hit my head on the slanted ceiling. For a minute I forgot where I was. Then I remembered. The throbbing in my shoulder was gone and I almost felt as good as new. Inching towards the door I had only one thought on my mind, I had to get out of here _now._

"Annabeth?" I stopped in my tracks and cursed.

"It was self defense, Okay? I swear, it wasn't my fault this time!" I pleaded. I coud have taken this kid out in seconds but something in the back of my mind told me I would regret it if I did. He looked to be about sixteen with hair almost as black as mine and deep sea green eyes.

"What are you talking about? Are you okay? You just fainted..." He trailed of uncertainly.

"Well duh I fainted. What, with all the blood I lost." Was this guy dense or what?

"All the blood you lost, what do you mean?" Seriously?

"Yes!" I shouted exasperated, "Who are you anyway? Where am I?"

"You're kidding, right?" He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Why would I be-" And then I saw my reflection in the window. Looking back at me was the girl on the floor.

The girl in my dream.

**A\N: Did you like it? If you think you know what's going on then please tell me, I would like to hear it. Please review! A big thanks to stagewriter and the queen of Valencia Tourge! Three cheers for dimension hoppers and penut butter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a little while but I'm going to try to do it on a regular basis now. A big thanks to The Queen of Valencia Torgue for beta-ing!**

**Chapter three:**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat calmly, I waited on the couch in the main room of the big house besides the girl until Chiron was done explaining what had happened. Then I exploded.

"So then who _are _you?" I demanded.

"Sienna Bishop." she said calmly. Why did that name sound so... familiar?

"Why were you trying to kill Will?" My voice was starting to rise. "Did you just escape from an insane asylum? Are you some sort of criminal wanted in all fifty states?"

"Only three." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?"

"I am at no liberty to say anything more until you tell me who you all are. And what's all this business about switching bodies?"

I looked helplessly at Percy who had been standing in the corner.

Chiron was the one who finally answered her. "This may take a bit to process my dear, but do you know the Greek gods you learned about in history class? Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, and so on? Well they are all alive and kicking. They live on Mt. Oylmpus, currently located on the 600th floor of the empire state building. Those same gods have had quite a few children with mortals and this camp was established protect their children."

Sienna seemed completely unfazed, still staring daggers at me. It took the saying 'If looks could kill' to a whole new level.

"So what does that have to do with this?" She motioned to her new self. "Did the gods do this to me? If so then I would like to have a word or two with them. I'll teach them not to mess with me."

I caught my breath as thunder rumbled in the distance.

'And by the way," Sienna continued, "You people _still_ haven't told me who you are."

"I'm Annabeth Chase this is Chiron," I gestured to him "And this is Percy Jackson."

As soon as I said the word 'Jackson' she turned pale and her back went rigid. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She relaxed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How old are you?" Percy asked her suddenly.

"Sixteen, why?"

"Just this," he turned to Chiron "If she's sixteen then she should be dead. How could she stay alive so long? And how come her school's satyr hasn't found her yet?"

"I don't go to school." She said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean? You have to go to school, it's the law!" I exclaimed. "How do you learn things?"

"First of all, I'm not exactly known for abiding by the law. Second, I, ah, studied abroad in Russia. I learned some very valuable things."

"You're a high school drop out then?" The girl was really starting to get on my nerves.

"No, I just completed my education early. You know how those Russians can be."

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Well, Annabeth. If you would be so kind to give Sienna a tour of the camp then I will inform Mr. D of this, err, unique accident." He rose out of his wheel chair into centaur form but Sienna didn't even blink an eye.

I stood up. "Come on then, let's get this over with."

**Sienna's POV**

So after Annabeth (You know, the chick who stole my body? Yeah. That's her) was done giving me a tour of the camp, I heard a bell clanging in the distance.

"That's the dinner bell" she told me "Come on."

I followed her to an open air marble pavilion that kids outfitted in orange Camp Half-Blood shirts were streaming into.

"You'll sit at the Hermes table since you're parent hasn't claimed you yet." said Annabeth  
>I had no idea what she met by claimed.<br>"Oh... but then it will look like I'm sitting at their table and some random stranger is sitting at the Athena table..." Annabeth shrugged "Oh well, I guess Mr. D will explain it to everyone soon enough."

She led me to a crowded stone picnic table where everybody was shouting and clowning around. They paused when we walked up.

"Hey, Annabeth. Is she undetermined?" A guy sitting at the head of the table asked me, mistaking me for Annabeth.

"Hi, Connor. Yeah she's undetermined" She said, but it looked like _I _was saying it. They shot her a quizzical look.

"Uh, how do you know my name? Wait a minute! You're not-" cutting him off, Annabeth shoved me into the empty seat next to him and ran off with a quick "Mr. D will explain!"

Twenty people stared confusingly at me. "Why aren't you at the Athena table? And isn't that the girl who was trying to kill Will Solace?"

"Look! I'm not..." but I trailed off because just then a heavy man with the telltale signs of a pretty bad hangover stood up and cleared his throat expectantly.

"Hello brats. As many of you have probablly already noticed we have a new camper. However there has been a bit of a 'crisis'. " He rolled his eyes to show just how much he cared "The new girl has switched bodies with Annie bell Chase."

A few people gasped and started to whisper among themselves.

"Quiet!" The man roared. "She is currently undetermined. Please welcome Sierra Baxter." Chiron the horse dude leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Sienna Bishop! Like I care." He scoffed.

I turned back to the table and stared straight ahead as realization stuck the faces of the campers around me.

"Are you-?"

"_The_ Sienna Bishop?"

"Are you related to Bobby Bishop?"

"Isn't your great grandpa Al Capone?"

"Did you really kill the Turkish ambassador with just a tooth pick and a can of silly string?"

"Look!"

They were pointing at me so naturally, I looked.

Floating above my head was a pair of black torches.

"Sienna Bishop, you have been claimed. Goddess of the Crossroads, Mother of ghosts, Queen of black magic, Ruler of the dark side of the moon, Eye of the mist. Daughter or Hecate, we welcome you to Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Sienna Bishop, you have been claimed. Goddess of the Crossroads, Mother of ghosts, Queen of black magic, Ruler of the dark side of the moon, Eye of the mist. Daughter of Hecate, we welcome you to Camp Half-Blood."

Dead silence.

"Well, well, congratulations Sierra." Mr. D scoffed, not seeming to care at all. "Now let's get on to more important matters. A game of capture the flag will be held tonight. Athena and Hecate, against Hermes and Ares."

Everyone finished their dinner quickly. It always made capture the flag more exciting when a new camper arrived. When they had switched bodies with someone else? Double the excitement.

I left Sienna with Lou Ellen, the head counselor for the Hecate cabin, and left to get ready for the game.

Percy caught up to me as we made our way to the forest.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Still getting the use of all this, but yeah." I said trying to sound casual about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Besides, it's going to make for one heck of an interesting of capture the flag game."

He opened his mouth to say something more but just then, Clarisse called him over, "Jackson! Get over here! Are you in this thing or not?"

He sighed ."See you on the battle field."

I joined the rest of my team-mates and awaited Chirons call.

"All magical weapons are allowed. The creek is the border and please, Clarisse no potential maiming." Clarisse smirked.

I caught a glimpse of Sienna. She was wearing the mandatory Greek armor and plumed helmet. In her hand she carried a sword a few sizes to big, temporary until she found one that suited her best.

Normally I was on the front line. But for some reason everyone thought that I wouldn't be able to handle it, like I was injured or something.

"Come on guys! I swear I'm fine!" But they just ignored me so I basically just spent the whole game in the out field doing nada.

I thought about sneaking up and doing something useful for everyone, but then again, If we lost I didn't want that on my neck. I was sitting cross-legged on the ground, picking at the grass, when I heard the shout.

"Hey everybody! Look!"

I put on my cap of invisibility and sprinted down to where I had head the voice coming from.

Naturally, it was Sienna. She always seemed to be in the center of attention more often then not.

But anyways, she was running towards the boundary line with the Ares flag in her hand. It was red, with a bloody spear, and a boars head. People started to cheer and I smelled a close victory. I felt a surge of regret that it wasn't me out there, but still, a victory is a victory.

She was only about five yards away. Then four. Three. Suddenly, I heard a rustle from the tree above her. Clarisse landed smack dab on top of Sienna's back. I swore I could have heard a crack.

"Ha! That should teach you not to mess with Ares!" she exclaimed.

Chiron galloped up and Clarisse turned her back on Sienna.

"Yeah, punk! You got that right!" she started to go on and on about how awsome she was (In your dreams, Clarisse)

However, what she wasn't aware of was that Sienna was slowly starting to get up. Her fists were clenched around the hilt of the sword in her hand.

Her cheek was bleeding, and she had an absolutely venomous look on her face. I was going to enjoy watching Clarisse get beaten to a bloody pulp. Just saying.

"What did you just call me?" she seethed.

Clarisse whirled around "Oh, I think you heard me. _Punk."_

I knew that was the last straw. Sienna raised her sword and swung it. She was far from good but that didn't matter, she was fearless. It seemed like she was all about offense.

Sienna hit her right in the side and Clarisse sunk down on her knees. Sienna kicked the sword out of her hand, and then threw down her own.

"I dare you to say that again. Just one more time..."

_"Punk." _well that was about one of the stupidest things she could have done.

"Wrong answer." Sienna kicked her in the ribs, picked up the flag, and stuck it in the dirt on our territory. "Oops. I win." She flashed us a dazzling smile.

**Sienna's POV**

Okay, so maybe I over reacted just an teensy weensy bit. Okay, a LOT. But can you blame me? I was still pretty mad for that scumbag Alfonse Reeves for dragging me into this whole scenario, and who on Gods green earth just goes jumping on to people willy-nillly like that? All right, All right, I confess to have done it a time or two but it was a grown man in my case.

Annabeth and Percy caught up to me. "Where are you going?" Annabeth asked me.

Honestly, I had no idea.

She tried a different tactic."You can't just attack people like that!"

I whirled around. "Call me a sore loser, call me a Drama queen. I don't care. She deserved it."

"You broke her nose and gave her a black eye!"

Percy spoke up, "Well, It _was _pretty awesome..."

"Percy! You are not helping the situation! It doesn't matter how cool it looked, or how much she deserves it, or-"

I smirked, Annabeth groaned.

"I give up." Annabeth caught Lou Ellen's shoulder as she walked by. "Hey, do you mind bringing Sienna to the Hecate cabin now?"

Lou Ellen looked nervous. "Uh..."

"She promises not to hurt you or anything around you." Annabeth prompted.

She sighed in defeat. "All right, come on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched as Lou Ellen and Sienna retreated into the distance.

"What now?" Percy asked me.

"We are going to go give Connor and Travis a little visit." I wanted to have a witness with me.

We found them trying to break into the Camp store. "Hey, guys." I said, leaning against the wall trying to look casual.

"What do you want?" Travis asked me.

"Why, what makes you think I want something? Can't I just catch up with my two friends that I haven't seen all Summer?" I feigned inocennce.

"That evil gleam in you're eye is a dead give away, just so you know." He smirked.

I sighed, something that I seemd to be doing a lot recently. "Okay, okay, It's Sienna. The whole Hermes cabin seemed to recognize her. Who is she?"

Now who's eye was gleaming? "I forget. Maybe If you greased my palm a little to jog my memory?" At first I thought he meant it litearlly, then It dawned on me.

"Drop it Travis, I'm not paying you."

He seemed dissapointed but didn't press the matter. "Have you ever heard of a Phantom or a ghost?"

"Of course I have! Not that I believe in them or anything." I said, annoyed.

He rolled his eyes. "Not like _that. _Allow me to explain. If you do something illegal, It gets put on your criminal record. Almost everybody has one. However, a phantom is basically just that, a phantom." He was losing me. "There is no physical proof that they actually exist. More of a legend then a living person."

"So?" I asked him.

"Let's put It like this. A crime is commited. Nobody knows how or much less _who _commited it. Sure, there are witnesses but their stories all vary from person to person, But there's only a single thing they can agree on. Fleeing the scene was a man about Six 'two with brown hair and a red jacket. Over the course of time a series of other crimes are commited and fleeing from all of the scenes is-"

"The man with the brown hair and red jacket." I finished for him.

"Very good. Phantoms are never seen unless they _want_ to be seen. They are the best of the best."

"But what does this have to do with Sienna?" Percy asked. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"The Bishop's are America's most well known con family. Rumor is, their related somehow to Al Capone. Rumor is, There actually is a Bishop family." I gave him a confused look. "The Bishops aren't supposed to exist. Every single one of them is a natrual born con artist. They get sent to out of the country at an early age, typically to Russia, to train."

I remmebered what she had said to me, _"I studied abroad In Russia."_

"So the Bishops are a bunch of phantoms?" I asked him.

"Yes. Sienna's dad, Bobby Bishop, Is notorius for the length of his rap sheet. Problem is, theres no proof that he's done anything wrong. Even if they did have something to go by, well, He isn't exactly someone you can just look up in the phone book, If you know what I mean."

I nodded.

"The point is, Sienna isn't someone you want to mess with. I'm suprised she didn't kill Clarisse, Isn't that right Connor?"

"Definitely." Said Connor. "I heard that she can beat up three grown men _blindfolded."_

Travis noddded his agreement.

"But why would the men be blindfolded?" I asked him, pretty confused.

"She would be blindfolded, not the men!"

"Oh"

"So the point is," Travis said "You now have one of the most wanted faces in the country."

**Sienna's POV**

I followed Lou Ellen to cabin twenty, The Hecate cabin.

The building it's self was pretty awsome. It was constructed from gray slabs of rock with Greek inscriptions engraved on them, they had an unnatural silver glow. The weird thing was that the rocks seemed to keep rearranging themselves.

"How do they do that?" I asked Lou Ellen.

She smiled "Magic."

Oh yeah, my mom was the Greek Goddess of magic.

The inside was even weirder, It was just like a chemists shop. There was a metal table running along one wall covered in different sized glass bottles. They each contained a glowing liquid in an array of colors. Different herbs like basil and thyme hung from the ceiling rafters. Nestled on the windowsill was a venus fly trap, except it had a single green eye above its mouth.

"Wow."

She laughed "Yeah, that about sums it up." She pointed to a bunk in the corner of the room "You'll be sleeping here."

She walked over to a cold stone chest with a pair of torches embezzled on the front. "Hmm... Let's see..." she mumbled.

She pulled out a necklace with an emblem on the front. I recognizied it as Hecate's wheel.

"Uh, Doesn't that symbolize, well, you know... witchcraft?" I asked her when she handed it to me.

"Sure does. After all, she _is _the Goddess of dark magic." I was still reluctant to put it on. "Oh, come on. I was like that too you know. But she's also the Goddess of white magic. The good stuff. Think of it like you're lucky pair of socks that you wear when you take a big test, or that special locket that you're boy friend gave you for your birthday that you always wear. It's just a gift from mom. It helps to channel our magic."

"Wait, will I be learning magic?"

"Of course! You're one on one lessons with me start tomorrow."

Suddenly, the door swung open and a group of kids came in, they each shared my sparkling blue eyes, But that was where the similarites stopped. The youngest was about eleven and the oldest was about my age.

Lou Ellen turned to them "Hey guys. Meet your new sister, Sienna Bishop."

They went around and said their names. Too many for me to remmember.

"So, like what happened with you and Annabeth? Did you really switch bodys with her?"

"Come on campers! Lets head to the campfire." Lou Ellen said, saving me.

I followed them grudgingly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Sienna's POV**

I followed Lou Ellen to a clearing where marble benches where lined up all around a bonfire. Hordes of kids had already had surrounded it. They were all laughing and joking. A group of kids where tuning up their guitars at the front of the fire.

"Apollo's kids," a girl leaned over and said to me "They always lead the sing alongs."

"You're Katrina, right?" I asked, suddenly recalling her name.

"That's me. This must all be pretty weird to you, huh? I remember my first day here. I thought everyone was pulling some sort of prank on me."

I nodded and followed her to one of the benches where we sat down.

Honestly, I hated being around other people, I was the definition of the term 'Anti-social.'

I won't lie: As soon as it started to get dark I snuck off. I didn't know where I was planning on going, but the beach looked like a nice place to start. The sun was just starting to set, the sand looked like pure gold, and the water was sparkling. It was pretty nice.

I took of my shoes, well Annabeth's actually, and walked along the shore line. Ahh, solitude. It had been a while since I had been at the beach (And no, yesterday didn't count.)

My thoughts drifted off as I remembered my first day on the beach. I was five years old. The had water lapped around my ankles and I had giggled with delight. And then I remembered who I was with that day and my throat tightened as tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. I brushed them away.

"Don't." and suddenly he was next to me. He hates to see me cry over what had happened to him.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, it's just that..." I couldn't bring myself to finish but I knew that he knew what I meant. He always does.

"Yeah, well better you then me, right?" he triedto lighten the mood.

"And if we switched places I would be saying that to you." Who knew a ghost could make you so angry?

"Speaking of switching places..." he trailed off.

"It seems like the curse won't be skipping me." my voice was forlorn.

"Don't say that." he argued.

"Yeah? And why not?"

He sighed in frustration. "I better be going. It looks like we have company."

My head snapped up and sure enough, Percy was walking by the water. Someone was with him, a fisherman by the looks of it.

"Come back soon." I whispered to my brother, but it's carried off by a gust of wind. And just like that, he's gone.

When I look back up at Percy, he's alone.

"Who was that?" he asked me.

"Nobody. Who was with you?"

"Just my dad." he shrugged, "What are you doing out so late?"

"What do you mean?" But when I looked up at the sky I can tell by the position of the moon that it must be past midnight.

"It was 1:00 when I left my cabin and I've been out here for a while. So tell me again what you were doing with some boy in the dead of night?"

Even though were related I blushed a little. "Nothing. I'm gonna go to bed, enjoy the water."

**Annabeth's POV**

I was tempted not to show up at the camp fire but decided to against it. After all, I didn't want everybody to think that I couldn't handle all this. However, that did not mean that I wasn't going to get out of dodge as soon as possible. I put on my cap of invisibility (Yes it was one of _those _situations) and hurried away.

The Athena cabin was completely empty so I threw on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt and climbed into my bunk. And I dreamed.

I dreamt of a girl. She was four years old and had a dandelion in her meaty little fist that looked like it was the size of her face. She blew as hard as she could and giggled when the tiny little petals scattered in the wind. It took me a second to realize that it was a memory, just not my mine. It was Sienna's. I felt guilty for intruding on something like that but I couldn't help it. It was a dream, remember?

The scene changed. It was still her, but she looked older. Seven, maybe. Her black locks hung in curls down her back and she wore a white night gown. She stood on the edge of a balcony, the moonlight giving of an eerie glow. The resemblance between her and a ghost was frighteningly close. She was singing.

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<br>__Where the deadman called out for his love to flee.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

Tendrils of mist swirled around her and I caught my breath. It seemed like a pretty twisted song for a seven year old to sing. Her voice was mournfully sweet. Suddenly, a hand rose out from the mist and grasped her on the shoulder.

I woke with a start, beads of sweat forming on my brow. It was morning. I looked around and saw that everybody else was still asleep. The door to our cabin was slightly ajar and the cool, crisp morning air wafted in. I caught my breath. It couldn't be...

I tip-toed to the open door and stood there, transfixed on what I was seeing. From where the Athena cabin was located I could see just over the crest of Half-Blood hill. And on Half-Blood hill was Thalia's tree. And swinging from a branch was a rope noose.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree, Where they strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen there..._

**A\N: Yes, the song is from THG (Team Gale!). I do not own it.**


End file.
